l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ide Baranato
Ide Baranato was a shugenja of the Unicorn Clan. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 31 Sidebar Family Baranato was married to Ide Shikibu, and had two sons, Ide Michikane, and Ide Asamitsu. They lived at Ryoko Owari Toshi. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 56 Leader in the shadows While Shinjo Yoshifusa was the official head of Ryoko Owari's Unicorn clan, it was Ide Baranato who handled the day to day decisions. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 55 Baranato eventually replaced his master as city's leader of the clan. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 31 Son's death Baranato was a generous, kind, jolly, and honorable man, but the death in 1122 of his son Michikane with an opium overdose made him to engineer the events that led in the Opium War. He was a good man who had been pushed too far by his son's death. His demeanor had changed had become become self-righteous and fanatical against the opium trade. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 32 He accused True Word, most trusted assistant of city's Emerald Magistrate Ashidaka Naritoki, of complicity in his son’s death. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 71 Baranato had realized the dark dealings of Naritoki with the three-opium cartels, and that he would never help him to uncover those who allowed his son's death. City of Lies: Journal of Ashidaka Naritoki, p. 16 Opium War Baranato devised a plan based on treachery, deception, and mistrust, and it ended with the violent destruction of the current opium traders. He did not know that his most trusted advisor, who worked with him to plan the War, was a kolat duplicate, the same man that had aided to kill his son. Baranato had become a kolat unknowing accompliance. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 80 Family conspiracy Baranato gathered a group of his relatives and enlisted them. This group consisted of his son Asamitsu, his nephew Ide Nakatada and his nieces, Otaku Genshi and Otaku Naishi. Genshi told that she could trick the bandit Fade into helping them. First strikes Fade seized an opium Bayushi cartel shipment from Necessary Village dressed up in stolen Thunder Guard armor for the assault. Nakatada and Asamitsu pulled off a daylight burglary from the Shosuro cartel warehouse, and Baranato used his magic to plant in a guard the impression he sounded as Soshi Seiryoku, the leader of the Soshi cartel. Genshi and Naishi attacked a Soshi warehouse and planted tracks which would lead to Bayushi Otado, son of the leader of the Bayushi cartel, Bayushi Korechika. City of Lies: GM's Guide, pp. 80-81 Nakatada sunk a riverboat using his magic, while Baranato dealed with the defensive magic of the shugenja onboard. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 84 End of the War Eventually the Unicorn conspiracy was leaked by Naishi, who had attempted to create an opium cartel of her own. It was after all the three cartels suffered great losses, and their leaders were dead or disgraced. Baranato's fate after the war was unknown. City of Lies: GM's Guide, pp. 91-93 See also * Ide Baranato/Meta Category:Unicorn Clan Members